REPARANDO EL PASADO
by Violet Romina Antella Romanov
Summary: LOS CHISMES QUE SALEN CUANDO VIEJAS AMIGAS SE REUNEN XD POR QUE FERIO DEJO A FUU?, POR OTRA MUJER?, PERO QUIEN? XD... SOY UNA MALA ESCRITORA ... XD CHANGOS YA ME PUBLICARON EN LA PAGINA DE MALOS FIC, NO IMPORTA AQUI ESTAMOS AL PIE DEL CAÑON PUBLICANDO
1. EL DOLOR DEL CORAZON

-corre, corre , corre

-corre, corre , corre!!- una chica de cabellos rojos y Mirada marrón corría por todo el lugar-tengo que presentar el proyecto o de lo contrario la jefa va a matarme…alcyone es una chica de poca paciencia!-en ese momento la chica entra a la sala de conferencias siendo un poco escandalosa, se freno de inmediato al ver todas aquellas miradas en el lugar, era la ultima… que horror!

-shidou!...al fin llegas … mira nada mas tienes 5 minutos de retrazo cuantas veces tengo que decirte que el tiempo es oro!-la pelinegra de ojos violáceos que estaba a la cabecera de aquel lugar la miraba inquisidoramente

-go…gomen alcyone sama… me retrace… pero estoy lista para empezar cuando gusten…caballeros…-dijo retomando compostura para tomar su lugar

-ejem- carraspeo la mujer para retomar compostura y llamar la atención de los presentes- les presento a hikaru shidou, nuestra mas valioso elemento dentro de imagination dreams, hikaru, te presento a los nuevos clientes, el licenciado Eagle Komte dueño de Autozam Motors junto con el Vice presidente Geo karmt y su asistente Zaz Cornel

-caballeros un placer- dijo correctamente la chica recién llegada

-el placer es nuestro-dijo el vicepresidente poniéndose de pie

- apoyo a mi compañero, no todos los días se encuentra uno con tan adorable combinación de belleza inteligencia y frescura-dijo el presidente un chico alvino de ojos verdes

-oh favor que usted me hace-dijo la chica algo sonrojada

-bien bien… una vez realizadas las presentaciones … les parece si comenzamos… nos interesa bastante el proyecto de la nueva imagen de nuestra empresa, queremos verlo todo-dijo Zaz rompiendo el momento

- claro caballeros…- así la joven publicista da toda la explicación sobre los puntos de venta necesarios, la publicidad y mercadotecnia tanto nacional como internacional, los estudios financieros y de mercado analizados para tal evento

-nos parece una maravillosa exposición… alcyone sama, sabíamos que no nos decepcionaría, no por nada siempre recurrimos a esta agencia para nuestra nueva publicidad

- me da gusto que sigan teniendo preferencia por nosotros- dijo alcyone al momento de comenzar a despedir a los clientes

- tanto así que hemos decidido que se hagan cargo de la publicidad de otra de las empresas en las cuales autozam motors tiene acciones

-oh!, no sabe que gusto me da eso… y que empresa se trata?-pregunto alcyone

-céfiro constructions- contesto geo karmt dejando helada a la joven expositora

-ce…ce…céfiro constructions?- alcyone automáticamente volteo a ver a hikaru- yo… no se si podamos tomar este trabajo-dijo alcyone aun observando de reojo el impacto que aquello había provocado en la chica

-oh vamos seria un gran trabajo para esta empresa todos sabemos que es la constructora mas importante del mundo y el que ustedes se hagan cargo de su publicidad sin duda alguna atraería muchos mas clientes

-si pero….-alcyone fue interrumpida

-con gusto tomaremos el trabajo… estaremos deseosas de recibir la documentación necesaria y los informes para comenzar con el estudio de mercado, así como los estados financieros y el presupuesto que la empresa esta dispuesta a aportar al proyecto de imagen-dijo la pelirroja saliendo de shock

-pero …hikaru- su jefa la veía sorprendida

- así se habla, espero que sea usted quien se haga cargo de la publicidad, sus ideas de verdad son brillantes e innovadoras… bien, estaremos en contacto- después de esto los clientes fueron conducidos hasta la salida

-por que?...por que aceptaste este trabajo hikaru- pregunto alcyone mientras veía como la pelirroja desconectaba el proyector y guardaba los documento utilizados durante la reunión

-por que llenara de prestigio la empresa alcyone sama y para mi será un gran puntaje a mi currículo

-si …pero eso también implica….volver a verlo-dijo alcyone un tanto preocupada

- ver? Ver a quien alcyone?... yo solo trabajare con los contadores y el personal de imagen de la empresa

- en algún momento deberás tratarlo…sabes que es el vicepresidente d esa empresa

- espero que sea al final del proyecto-dijo la chica triste

- hikaru… si quieres dejar este proyecto a otro publicista…-alcyone fue interrumpida

-bromeas?, dejar un trabajo con tan alto potencial curricular… olvídalo!, este trabajo es mío

-hikaru… hace tres años que no sabes nada de el-dijo alcyone aun preocupada

-lo se… me pregunto si estará bien-dijo la chica con tono melancólico

-me preocupa mas…como estas tu hika chan- la pelinegra abraza a la pelirroja quien deja salir todo el llanto que tenia contenido

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

-rayos!... rayos! Rayos!... ahora si me va a matar!- una linda rubia de ojos verdes salía corriendo a toda velocidad de una oficina-nos vemos hasta mañana tatra!- la rubia se despedía de sus compañera mientras esperaba que el elevador se abriera

-jajajaja hasta mañana fuu…de nuevo vas con retrazo con ferio neh?-dijo divertida mientras veía a su amiga preocupada

- y que lo digas… debía estar ahí hace 5 minutos!-dijo a chica mas impaciente- y tenia que ser justamente hoy

-algo importante?-dijo una chica muy parecida a tatra solo que algo mas joven

-siiiiiiiiii, que gracias a el señor kiba llegare tarde a mis aniversario numero 5

-wow!...ya 5 años?... fuu eso suena a boda XD –la chica deja algunos fólder en el escritorio de tatra

-ay!...calla tata…que creo que hoy me lo propondrá!-dijo la rubia sonrojada

-ay fuu… ni te hagas ilusiones, vienes diciéndonos eso desde que cumplieron 3 años, reconócelo ferio solo te esta haciendo perder el tiempo-dijo tatra algo molesta

-no digas eso amiga… dijo que hoy tenia algo muy importante que decirme-en ese momento el elevador se abre-uy…me voy…hasta el lunes!- dijo la chica entrando al elevador

-hermana por que le dices eso a fuu, eres mala!-recrimino tata

-hay hermanita… es que no eh tenido el valor de decírselo a fuu…pero… eh visto a ferio con otra chica

-QUE?!...pero…pero si ferio adora a fuu, no te abras confundido

-me gustaría que así fuera pero… lo eh visto dos veces entrar a su departamento con esa chica ya muy entrada la noche… y la chica en unas condiciones por demás reprobable

-que?...como que reprobable?

-si hermana…cayéndose de borracha… y ferio le decía palabras como "ya pequeña en un momento te sentirás mucho mejor"

-diablos… es lo malo de ser vecina del novio de tu amiga

-si… sabes … no se como decírselo a fuu

-no pues yo tampoco… te dije que regresaras a casa que eso de vivir sola solo te traería problemas!-dijo tata reprendiendo a su hermana mayor

-y soportar de nuevo a nuestros padres?... ni loca!, además… así tengo un poco de intimidad con Eagle

-hay hermana… hasta cuando entenderás que ese tipo es un don Juan!-regaño la menor

- y yo no soy una santa, yo se que solo soy una mas… y el también es uno mas para mi

-seguro… bueno terminemos con el trabajo y vamos, te invito a cenar

-ya esta!... pero yo escojo el lugar

-ok ok …apresurémonos!

En alguna oficina

-señor Conell ah llegado un expediente urgente de parte de los accionistas mayoritarios-dijo una linda peliazul al entrar a la oficina de su jefe

-gracias umi…por favor déjalos en el escritorio, los revisare con calma mas tarde-dijo tajante aquel hombre con la mirada perdida en los ventanales

-pero… señor conell… el señor komte dijo que eran de urgencia y que llamaría en una hora para ajustar los acuerdos y….

-…- el chico frunció el seño- que parte de los revisare mas tarde no entendiste umi?!, largo de aquí!-dijo volteando furioso hacia la peliazul que solo atino a disculparse y salir

-maldición… por que me afecta tanto este día…-el joven toma el sobre y comienza a ver los documentos –vah… de todos modos aran lo que quieran… de nada sirve revisarlos-el chico firma aquellos documentos y no les da importancia – aun me haces falta- aquel chico de cabellera negra y mirada violacea profunda deja escapar un triste suspiro

Mientas que en la salida

-jejeje esta de humor negro verdad?-preguntop una rubia de coleta a la recién salida de la oficina

- y que lo digas.. toda esta semana ah estado de un humor negro pero hoy especialemente esta que no sesoporta ni el solo

-es natural…así es siempre este dia desde hace 3 años

-de verdad

-es cierto…como a umi es el primer año que trabaja aquí no le había tocado este dia-dijo una morena de cabellera rosa

-de que hablas caldina?-dijo la peliazul sentandose en la orilla del escritorio de la morena

-presea lleva mas tiempo que yo trabajando en esta empresa que yo… así que ella te cuente-dijo la morena apollando su rostro entre sus dos manos

- pues veras… el señor conell no siempre fue así de amargado sabes?-dijo presea en voz bajita mientras se asercaba a las chicas-hace 6 años cuando comense como secretaria de finanzas el señor conell era así…amrgosito, hasta que llego una chica que sirvio como secretaria en el area de publicidad, nada seconfirmo pero las malas lenguas dicen que el señor conell se enamoro de ella y tuvieron un romanse

-si… recuerdo que hace tres años cuando recién entre a trabajar el señor conell siempre saludaba con una sonrisa-recordo caldina

-el señor conell? Soniendo?...rayos eso es digno de verse!-dijo umi sorprendida

-aunque no lo creas cuando estuvo aquí esa pasante de publicista el señor no dejaba de sonreir… pero por razones desconocidas…la chica se fue, sin decir nada, solo no volvio, nunca regreso ni por su liquidación y pues el señor conell no puso una demanda ni pidi que se le buscara

- y el señor conell se volvio tan amargado-dijo caldina suspirando

-si… incluso se volvio mas serio …y triste .. que cuando entre a trabajar- concluyo presea

-SEÑORITAS EN ESTA EMPRESA SE LES PAGA POR TRABAJAR NO POR CHISMEAR!-grito una mujer de cabello negro peinado en dos chongos

-disculpenos señorita asuka!-dijeron las tres chicas regresando a su trabajo

-umi..lleva este fax urgente al señor conell

-eh?...y…y..yo?-dijo la peliazul asustada

-quien mas?!, por eso eres la secretaria de vicepresidencia!

-si..si pero es que el señor esta de muy mal humor y… y …hace un rato me saco de su oficina y… y… pues

-de mal humor?... ah… es verdad hoy es ese dia… lo siento querida, pero esto de verda urge así que apresurate …y que kamisama se apiade de tu alma- después de esto la encargada de publicidad se retira

- TT-TT claro como no es ella la que arriesga el pellejo

-ni modo umi… así te toco…ya se!, te invitamos a bailar hoy , iremos presea y clef y ráfaga y yo , que dices?

-oh si claro mientras ustedes bailan en pareja yo me quedo en la mesa cuidando las cosas no?-dijo ironica la peliazul

-no, no, mira un primo de clef llego a la ciudad y lo va a llevar, anda, animate umi-dijo presea invitando a la chica

-una cita a ciegas?...no lo creo-dijo la orgullosa peliazul

-anda, por lo menos te das la oportunidad-dijo caldina insistiendo

-jajajaja primero dejenme ver si salgo viva de la oficina del jefe y luego nos vamos

-genial!, en fin que ya es hora de la salida, ve a dejar ese fax mientras yo guardo tus cosas

-vale …-despues de esto la chica entra de nuevo a la oficina de su jefe-eh… se…señor conell… yo…disculpe la interrumpcion pero….llego este fax de urgencia y…

-gracias umi… ya esta firmada la autorización… dile a los inversionistas de autozam que aceptamos las condiciones

-señor no es su estilo firmar sin leer primero

-hoy no estoy de animos umi, pero te agradesco tu interés-dijo el chico con el mismo semblante serio

-oh vamos… si no esta de humor para leer tal vez le de a firmar un aumento d sueldo para mi jajajaja…oh…disculpe señor…me retiro-la chica se daba vuelta mientras salía de aquel lugar

-esa broma… ella también la hizo…parece que este dia todo me recuerda a ti… aun después de tanto tiempo no pudo apartarte de mi mente y corazon

En otro lugar….

-a…a…achu!- estornudo una linda pelirroja

-estas bien hikaru?-dijo la pelinegra que conducia el auto

-si… estoy bien alcyone sama… pero alguien debe estar hablando de mi

-ay hikaru ya te dije que fuera de la empresa olvides los formalismos…

-jejejej tienes razon, la costumbre

-au me preocupa que aceptaras ese trabajo

- lo se… yo misma no se si esta bien pero… pero siento que será la forma de cerrar por completo la herida

-o volver a abrirla hikaru… no sabes como reaccionaras al verlo de nuevo

- espero que con indiferencia… nos lastimamos demasiado

-querras decir te lastimo demasiado!-dijo alcyone enfadada

- ah… quisas …

-lo que tu necesitas es salir a bailar…vamos a una noche de solteras!-dijo alcyone

-no…alcyone..sabes que este dia me deprime bastante yo…

-justo por eso, ya lo decidi, bailaremos beberemos y conoceremos chicos hatsa mas no poder y si terminamos en algún hotel con ellos mucho mejor!-dijo la mujer acelerando un poco

-oh alcyone no creo que

-nada de peros, hoy no existe tristeza, somos dos mujeres solteras en busca de conquista! Y es una orden!- dijo triunfal

-ah… esta bien- suspiro resignada la pelirroja

En un restaurant no muy lejos de ahí

-lo siento…de verdad discúlpame ferio solo que no podia salir antes

-olvídalo-el chico estaba por demás nervioso

- y bien..que es eso tan importante que tenias que decirme

-doy gracias al cielo que llegaste o no hubiera sido capas de decirtelo después fuu

- te escucho mi amor-dijo la rubia algo sonrojada

-fuu… esto es muy difícil para mi pero…

-si?- la chicacomenzo a cambiar su semblante a uno serio

-fuu… tenemos que terminar-dijo el chico bajando la mirada

-te…ter…termina?... pero…pero por que?...ferio que pasa? Que es lo que eh hecho mal?

-no …tu nada fuu soy yo… lo que pasa es que …yo…

-ferio nadie termina a alguien por algo que no ah hecho después de 5 años de noviazgo y dos de ..-la chica baja el tono de su voz- y dos de intimidad, ferio, no puedes hacerme esto, o al menos dime por que!

-lo siento fuu… tengo otro compromiso-dicho esto el chico sintio como algo muy frio caia sobre su cara-fuu!- la chica le había tirado la soda helada en la cara

-eres un estupido…bien podrias abermelo dicho antes, cuando tu amor se terminara, demonios…como fui tan estupida!- la chica sale corriendo del lugar

-fuu!...fuu espera!...maldicion-el chico se queda ahí sentado llorando- por que nunca me dejas terminar-

En una oficina obscura…

-no te da miedo que algo aparesca a estas horas de la noche y tu en plena obscuridad

-zagato largate de aquí-dijo el pelinegro que estaba undido en sus recuerdos

-hermano, me preocupa tu situación, no es sano que te encierres en esta obscuridad cada año… peor aun, lo haces cada vez mas seguido

-no es tu asunto-contesto el joven

-latis… necesitas salir nuevamente o ese amor te va a matar, no te eh conocido una sola novia o conquista en tres años, apuesto a que nisiquiera te has acostado con una mujer en ese tiempo-dijo zagato acercandose al perchero y tomando el saco de su hermano

-eso no es de tu incumbencia

-jejeje lo se…pero autozam motors solo es mayortario por tres acciones… las recuperaremos, lo aremos juntos hermano..pero hoy…es dia de fiesta…

-zagato… no empieces con esto

-Andando, vamos a ir a un buen bar, bailaremos y conoceremos a hermosas mujeres…

-zagato sabes que este dia

-lo unico que se es que debo sacar a mi hermano de esta depresion…vamos ya

En las calles de la ciudad de Tokio

-aun no estoy segura alcyone

-vamos … solo dejate llevar-decía la chica mientras seguia conduciendo mientras-pero que demo…un enfrenon apresurado y una rubia frente al auto

- diablos!... te encuentras bien?-dijo alcyone bajando rapidamente del auto

- eh…si..si…disculpe-dijo la rubia mientras intentaba emprender la carrera de nuevo bañada en un mar de lagrimas

- fuu?... fuu hououji… eres tu?-pregunto la pelirroja al bajar del auto a la do de alcyone

-eh?... hi…hikaru?-dijo la rubia al rconocer a la pelirroja

-no pudo creerlo!!-dijo hikaru mientras corria a abrazar a la rubia

-se conocen?-pregunto alcyone

-claro..no la veía desde la secundaria!-dijo hikaru emosionada

- jejeje osease que hace mas de 10 años ne?-dijo lapelinegra maliciosa

- no olvides que eres mayor que yo alcyone-dijo la pelirroja con malicia

-bueno bueno… no nos podemos quedar aquí…anda chica si eres amiga de hukaru, también eres mia, así que andando suban al auto estamos creando trafico-dijo lacione subiendo al lugar del conductor

-vamos fuu-dijo hikaru al fin notando la condicion en la que se encontraba su amiga mientras ;a ayudaba a subir al auto

-así que se conocen desde la secundaria-dijo alcyone mientras conducia y miraba por el retrovisor a la rubia

-si…-contsto simplemente fuu

-fuu que te pasa?... por que estas así?-pregunto hikaru preocupada

- no es obvio?...s culpa de un hombre-dijo alcyone apretando con fuerza el volante

-como lo sabes?-pregunto la pelirroja

-por que solo eh visto llorar a una chica así cuando un idiota de apellido conell le hizo sus bajesas!-dijo alcyone esta vez apretando los dientes

-Alcyone…- la pelirroja se entristecio

- bien… una mas que nos la llevamos a olvidar…a coger y a chupar que este mundo se va a acabar!-dijo la pelinegra mientras aceleraba la carrera en su auto

En un bar de la ciudad….

-hola lindo… no bailas?-dijo una sensual mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos amatista coqueteando con un oji violeta de cabellera negra y larga

-lo siento presiosa pero por ahora no , quisas mas tarde lindura-dijo el pelinegro- por que no lo intentas con mi hermano eh?-dijo el chico otorgandole la oportunidad a su hermano

- y bien lindo que dices?-dijo la rubia esta vez coqueteando con el hermano menor

-pierdete ramera-contesto friamente mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su bebida

-grosero!-dijo la rubia al momento que se iba lejos de ese par

-latis!... así no pescaras nada-dijo zagato algo molesto

- te dije que no queria venir-dijo tomando de un solo trago su bebida

-bamos –dijo zagato mientras tomaba uno de los nachos que pidieron como botana-cuando será el dia que olvides a esa chica

-tal vez nunca-dijo sirviendose otro trago- y me duele por que se que yo fui el culpable de perderla- toma de nuevo la bebida en un solo trago-como fui tan idiota para lastimarla de esa manera

-ah… no tienes remedio… bueno..quedate ahí perdiendote en alcohol…yo voy en busca de conquista….

Afuera del mismo bar….

-bien aquí estamos-dijo una pelinegra al estacionar su auto

-eh… sabes alcyone… no creo que fuu este en condiciones de …

-no… esta bien- interrumpio la rubia…-no quiero seguir pensando en esto… gracias por invitarme…aunque a penas nos conocimos-dijo la rubia secando sus lagrimas

-ya te lo dije… amigas de lucy son mis amigas- una vez dicho esto la chica entra al bar- una mesa por favor…somos tres

-bien…pase por aquí señorita- las tres chicas son colocadas en una mesa

-es hora de la conquista… voy a ver si encuentro algo por la barra… nos vemos chicas!

-eh?...pero alcyone…ah…bueno supongo que así podremos platicar un pco mas no fuu?-pregunto la pelirroja- que te pasa por que estas así, alcyone tiene razon?

-desafortunadamente si hikaru…

-hombres!... todos son unos hijos de la…

-hika chan… recuerdas a ferio?-dijo la chica algo triste

-eh?... si lo recuerdo era el escuincle ese baboso que reprovaba por lo menos tres materias al bimestre no?

-jajaja…si…ese… es que e…estaba saliendo con el

-QUE?!-grito la pelirroja

-ese niño baboso ahora es un licenciado muy prestigiado y … se esta especializando en derecho penal

-cielos… quien lo diria… ferio… licenciado… y … es por el que estas así?

-hai… llevabamos 5 años de novios hikaru…y hoy… hoy me termino

-que? Pero por que?-pregunto la pelirroja

- lo unico que me dijo… es que tenia otro compromiso

-otra mujer…no si los hombres son unos hijos de la …

-hey chicas!...encontre conquista!-dijo la chica de cabello negro regresando a su mesa

- de verdad?...-pregunto hikaru con una gotita en la cien

-hai hai… ya vienen para aca…chicas …les presento a zagato

- un placer hermosas señoritas-dijo zagato mientras levantaba su copa en ademan de brindis- espero que no les incomode que traiga a mi hermano… es algo uraño pero no es malo

-para nada… aquí mis amigas necesitan olvidarse de un par de idiotas-contesto alcyone

- bien… mi hermano también necesita olvidarse de una bruja que le robo el alma… ahora vuelvo

-mmm ese chico… me recuerda a alguien- dijo hikaru mientras lo via alejarse

-si?... a quien?-pregunto fuu

-al idiota como lo llamo alcyone jajajajajaja-se burlo la chica

Mientras tanto en la barra

-vamos latis, es tu oportunidad de conocer a una chica, además alcyone dice que estan dolidas por un par de idiotas que las lastimaron y así ardidas a lo mejor terminas con una de ellas en un hotel

-sabes que no me interesa-contesto frio

-ya-zagato le quita el baso y jala a su hermano hasta la mesa

De regreso en la mesa

-tu también has sufrido por un chico no?

-ibamos a casarnos… y lo descubri en infidelidad

-tienes razon… todos los hombres son unos hijos de- esta vez fuu es la interrumpida

-bien chicas les presento a mi hermano….

-TUUUUUUUU?!-grito la pelirroja poniéndose de pie

-con que idiota no?-dijo latis enfadado

-con que bruja no?- la chica toma su bolsa y se va

-hika chan?-dijo alcyone con una gran interrogativa-oh no…zagato cariño como dices que te apellidas?

-conell-contesto aun desconcertado por la reacción de los chicos

-CONELL?!...no alcyone si no hace falta que seas bruta…hikaru espera!-La pelinegra sale corriendo tras su amiga

- hika chan!- grito fuu al salir tras su amiga

- hikaru… hIkaru shido.. Es la chica que… hermano discúlpame

-maldita sea…arreglare mi error de hace 3 años ahora que la eh vuelto a ver…


	2. LA REUNION DE TRES AMIGAS

LA REUNION DE TRES AMIGAS

LA REUNION DE TRES AMIGAS

En el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en esa empresa jamás se imagino que su jefe pasaría por algo así, parecía un hombre tan serio y responsable… que vergüenza, y ella que lo admiraba como empresario eh ingeniero, y pensar que ella quería ser como el cuando terminara la carrera, por eso había entrado ahí, quería adentrarse en lo que seria el mundo de la construcción, aunque fuera como secretaria… pero nunca se imagino que tendría que hacer esto, llevarle una soda bien helada a su jefe para curarle la cruda… que barbaridad, hubiese sido mejor que se reportara enfermo!, ya estaba ahí a la puerta tocando como pudo para que le dejaran pasar

-adelante umi-se escucho una voz cansada desde el interior de la oficina

-señor conell, disculpe el atrevimiento pero… se ve terrible debería ir a descansar a su casa-dijo la peliazul mientras dejaba la charola en el escritorio

-déjate de cosas, hay demasiado trabajo

-pus en ese estado no creo que logre hacer mucho señor-dijo la peliazul mirando el semblante cansado del pelinegro-…con todo respeto –complemento al ver la fría mirada que le dirigía el joven empresario

-tonterías… por favor umi… hay dos aspirinas en mi cajón… viértelas en la soda, ahora vuelvo- dijo mientras se dirigía al baño

- yo?... rayos, no soy secretaria, soy sirvienta!- dijo molesta mientras abría el cajón buscando las pastillas sin embargo una fotografía capta su atención- eh?... pero si es…

Mientras tanto en el baño privado el joven empresario se mojaba el rostro para intentar refrescarse un poco

-jump… umi tiene razón… tengo un semblante terrible…. No soy ni la sombra de hace tres años…hikaru… kjjjj tengo que recuperarte… a como de lugar –el chico se seca la cara y sale nuevamente encontrando a la chica observando esa fotografía que el tan celosamente guardaba- no creo que eso sea una pastilla señorita ryuzaki!-reprendió el joven ingeniero

-ahhhhhhhhhh!!- gomen ne señor es que … esa foto..la chica…usted… se veía ..tan…

- diferente?-pregunto el chico tomando el cuadro de manos de la peliazul

-feliz… era la palabra que iba a usar-complemento la chica viendo la tristeza en el rostro de el joven

-si… lo fui…con… ella-dijo guardando de nuevo la fotografía en el cajón- retírate a tus ocupaciones umi….

- hikaru también se veía feliz- dijo ella comenzando a salir de la oficina

-si…eh? …espera!...umi conoces a hikaru?!-pregunto el ingeniero deteniéndola por el brazo

- si señor conell… era mi mejor amiga en la secundaria, pero desde que salimos no eh sabido nada mas de ella…con su permiso-dijo la chica soltándose del agarre, para después salir –maldito bastardo… así que tu fuiste el desgraciado que engaño a hikaru… que pequeño es el mundo ….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-cielos… esta niña que nunca llegara temprano?... espero que no deje de asistir como lo hizo fuu….

-umi?... gomen ne- dijo una desanimada pelirroja con la mirada apagada

-hi…hikaru?...santo dios que te paso?...hace un año que no nos vemos…caray no eres ni la sombra de lo que eras

-estoy muerta por dentro umi…. Me quiero morir- dijo la pelirroja arrojándose a los brazos de la peliazul

-dios santo …hikaru… que paso?, les sucedió algo a tus hermanos?-pregunto la peliazul asustada

-IEE… ellos están bien… umi… me enamore …me entregue en todos los aspectos… iba a casarme y el muy ….me traiciono!!...lo vi traicionándome umiiiiiiiii- la chica vuelve a romper en un llanto desgarrador

-QUE?! Matare a ese infeliz…como se llama y donde lo encuentro?!-grito perdiendo la calma la peliazul

-su nombre ya no quiero ni recordarlo… lo único que quiero es olvidar…olvidar que existió… y seguir adelante-dijo ella aforrándose a la chica de cabello azul

-hikaru… ok… no tenemos que hablar de ese estupido….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.fin del flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-maldito estupido….-dijo entre dientes la peliazul-con razón cuando le dije a hika chan que entraría a trabajar aquí puso esa cara…

-eh eh eh… umi chan por que te quedaste ahí?-pregunto la morena-y con esa cara de pocos amigos das miedo-complemento

-lo siento…recordé algo desagradable-dijo ella seria

-bueno pus para quitar esa cara de pocos amigos… mejor recuerda como te fue con ascott el viernes… o mejor aun por que no me cuentas como se la pasaron ayer, supe que tuvieron una cita- dijo presea con cara maliciosa

-eh?...-dijo ella completamente roja

-jajajajajjajaja así que te gusto eh?- se burlo caldina

-si, ya se vio jajajajaja

-ay no digan tonterías chicas…-dijo ella sentándose en su escritorio… tengo que empezar a buscar otro trabajo- dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a escribir su renuncia

-que?!...nos dejas?...pero por que?!-dijo caldina levantándose de golpe

-por que …no pienso seguir trabajando para un misógino como lo es el señor conell-dijo ella enfadada

-se mando contigo o algo?-pregunto presea

-no… pero digamos que … a alguien que quiero mucho le hizo la peor bajeza…

-bueno… no podemos impedirte que te vallas pero por lo menos vendrás a visitarnos no?-pregunto presea

- mas que eso … hoy nos vamos a tomar un café-dijo la pelirosa

-hoy no puedo chicas… hoy es un día especial para una amiga y para mi… quizás otro día… o el sábado, nos vamos a bailar los 6 juntos otra vez

- me agrada, pues ya estuvo… pero… umi …piénsalo bien… esta es la mejor constructora del mundo y … para tu carrera… no tienes mejor opción

-…. – la chica no sabia que hacer-después de la platica de esta tarde… sabre que hacer caldina…gracias….

Las horas pasaron y ya era tarde, umi sabia que cada año tenia una importante reunión aquel día desde hace mas de 10 años

- como se lo diré a hika chan…"hikaru que crees soy secretaria del cretino que te rompió el corazón hace tres años"…. No creo que así no …- la chica fue interrumpida por un repentino abrazo- waaaaaaaaaaa!!...hikaru chan! Que mala eres me has dado un susto de muerte!-grito la peliazul después del abrazo

-jajajajaja lo siento umi san…pero mira te traje una sorpresa- dijo la pelirroja dejando ver a una chica de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes

-fu..fu..fuu chan?! Eres tú?! De verdad eres tú!!- grito la peliazul abrazando a su amiga con fuerza- pero que mala eres!, nos has abandonado mucho tiempo y sin decir nada ….te fuiste y no supimos ni por que!!-lloraba de manera dramática la chica

-gomen ne chicas …pero es que por parte del instituto me enviaron a Italia a aprender alta repostería y… un tuve forma de avisarles…cuando volví aquí me tope con que ambas se habían mudado y no pensé que se siguieran viendo aquí en la torre de Tokio

-pues mal pensado, por lo menos debiste intentar venir

-lo siento umi-dijo ella con pena

-pero bueno … es momento de alegría y de festejar que las tres chicas mágicas están juntas de nuevo!-dijo hikaru con la alegría que la caracterizaba- y tenemos que ponernos al tanto de los chismes de este año!-dijo la chica feliz

- en mi caso creo que serán los chismes de varios años

-empieza tu fuu…llevamos mas tiempo de no verte…

-esta bien..-así la s tres chicas comienzan a platicar de los evento de su vida desde la ultimas vez que se habían visto, trabajo, familia, amigos… amores y desamores

-QUE?! Después de 5 años de noviazgo te boto?!...yo lo mato!-dijo umi al momento de levantarse

-tranquila umi san… ya no vale la pena- dijo la rubia algo triste

- no que si de verdad voy a matar a los ex de mis amigas!-dijo enfadada

-jajajaja bueno dudo que llegues a encontrar al mío umi- dijo hikaru con una sonrisa

-etto… hika chan… yo… descubrí que ñ.ñ trabajo para tu ex…

-COMO?? TRABAJAS EN CEFIRO CONSTRUCTIONS?!

- no solo eso…. Yo ñ.ñ soy secretaria de vicepresidencia

-COMO?!... es oficial kamisama me odia!-dijo hikaru sentándose de nuevo

- el chico de la otra noche es… el vicepresidente de céfiro constructions?-dijo fuu sorprendida

-así es… rayos… por que después de tres años regresa a mi vida como una maldición?- dijo hikaru alborotándose el cabello desesperada

- bueno es que … yo trabajo en una agencia para eventos… y pues… resulta ñ.ñ que imaginations dream contrato a mi agencia para realizar el evento- dijo la rubia con una gotita bajando por su cabeza- para la firma de contrato entre esta empresa y céfiro constructions

-como?!...kamisama no solo me odia… me aborrece y me detesta … -esta vez se da un pequeño tope en la cabeza contra la mesa

- según se también autozam motors estará en la firma o no?-pregunto umi viendo a su amiga pelirroja

- no solo te aborrece y te detesta… de verdad no te soporta – dijo fuu sabiendo lo que esa noticia significaba para la pelirroja

-como?... no entiendo?-dijo umi con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza

-pues veras, lo que sucede es que … el Bice presidente de autozam motors GEO karmt esta mas que interesada en nuestra amiga… le ah mandado flores, chocolates eh invitaciones para la opera… en tan solo este fin de semana-dijo fuu con una mirada picara

-que?!...hikaru? en la opera?...jajajajaja si ella a penas entiende el español!-dijo burlona la peliazul

- no te buirles… que en mi vida me había aburrido tanto…

-ósea que fuiste!-dijo la peliazul descubriendo a su amiga

- si , si fue… pero nunca creí que al irse a las 7 de la noche…XD regresara a las 8:30

-0.o pero si la opera dura por lo menos tres horas-dijo umi confundida

-0/././0 bueno eso…. Yooo- la pelirroja estaba más roja que su cabellera chocaba sus dedos índices en forma graciosa

-se aburrió tanto que se quedo dormida en pleno acto y por vergüenza le dijo a GEO que estaba enferma jajajajajajajajajaja

-fuuuuuuuuuuu!!-reprendió la pelirroja

-jajajajaja de verdad?, cielos… jajajajaja me hubiera gustado ver tu cara

- no sabes lo gracioso que fue verla- dijo fuu riendo abiertamente

-0.o tu la viste?-pregunto umi sorprendida

- si… bueno…como termine con mi novio y viviamos relativamente a dos cuadras… Pues …

- se mudo a mi departamento…-termino de decir hikaru

-oh ya veo!-dijo umi sonriente

- lo tengo!... umi por que no te vas a vivir con nosotras!-dijo la pelirroja

- oh…no no lo creo no quiero dar molestias

- no es molestia umi… así estaríamos juntas las tres de nuevo… además mi departamento esta a solo media hora en auto de céfiro constructions

- 0.0 tan cerca?... me sorprende que el señor conell no te encontrara

- 0.o por que abría de buscarme?-pregunto la pelirroja

-eh?...no no… por nada… bueno ..si… hikaru… creo que el no te ah olvidado

- que tontería… el me olvido mucho antes de terminar conmigo… y lo demostró metiéndose con esa…

-mejor olvídalo… regresemos al tema…

- si tienes razón?...que dices umi…. Te vienes a vivir con nosotros?, al menos así no pagarías renta- dijo hikaru feliz

- mmm esta bien…

- pues vamos a donde estas viviendo actualmente y te cambias

- si …por que aseguro que la próxima semana no podrás ni respirar… comienzan los preparativos para la firma de contrato y supongo que tanto en céfiro constructions como en imagination draeams estarán muy ocupadas

-jejeje si… eso tenlo por seguro- dijo hikaru

- y … no es lo único que tengo que organizar- dijo umi con una sonrisa maquiavélica

-eh?... no entiendo?-dijo fuu

- oh… ya lo veras fuu… ya lo veras…

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

- al fin despertaste bella durmiente-dijo un chico de cabellera verde sujeto en una coleta y con una dulce mirada ambarina

- si… ya es de noche no?- dijo una rubia de ojos verdes

- si… eres como los vampiros…duermes de día y vives de noche jajajajaja- dijo el chico mientras servia un plato con omelet y un vaso de jugo de naranja-anda come algo desde ayer que no comes nada

- que porquería es esta?-dijo la jovencita de larga cabellera al jugo

-jugo de naranja- dijo el peliverde cambiando su semblante a uno serio

-ash…a mi dame ron o vodka esta porquería no la quiero- dijo aventando el vaso

- ya es suficiente esmeralda- dijo el chico golpeando la mesa- ya tuve demasiado de tus arranques … eh sido demasiado condescendiente contigo!- grito mas molesto

- en ningún momento te pedí que me trajeras contigo!, es mas ni siquiera te conozco realmente!, me hubieras dejado ahí!- grito la chica con altanería

- para que te perdieras en toda esa inmundicia!

- era mi mundo y mi inmundicia, y yo era feliz!-grito la rubia

- si….una felicidad falsa llena de alcohol y drogadicción… escúchame bien esmeralda… iremos a un centro de rehabilitación y es todo, quieras o no!- grito el peliverde

- estas loco!, no puedes obligarme!-dijo esmeralda molesta

- soy tu tutor!, y vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, para empezar ni creas que vas a salir hoy, ya me canse de irte a buscar a los antros y encontrarte perdida en alcohol y en los efectos de estupefacientes, mañana mismo iremos a ese centro de rehabilitación y punto!-grito autoritario

- no!, no!, me oyes no iré!, no voy a dejar mi vida solo por ti!-dijo la chica sin dejarse intimidar cuando siente que el chico la toma fuertemente de los brazos

- yo si…deje ir mi vida por tu culpa!, deje ir lo que mas eh amado en este maldito mundo por tu culpa- después de esto arrastra a la chica hasta su habitación empujándola para que cayera sobre la cama, saliendo a toda prisa de ese lugar y cerrando la puerta con llave- así que espero que al menos hagas un esfuerzo!

-déjame salir de aquí estupido!... no tienes derecho…déjame salir maldito idiota!- gritaba desde adentro de la habitación la rubia mientras el peliverde se recargaba en la pared y se deslizaba poco a poco hasta quedar sentado en el suelo llorando amargamente

-fuu… mi amor… me haces tanta falta…- el joven recoge sus piernas y las abraza hundiendo su rostro empapado por las lagrimas

De regreso con las chicas…

- arg!- una rubia de ojos verdes con anteojos se lleva las manos al pecho

-fuu? Te encuentras bien?-dijo una peliazul al notar esto

-eh?...si…si estoy bien- dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa-"ferio… estarás bien mi amor?... ah… que tonterías estoy pensando… el debe estar feliz con su "otro compromiso"… pero si es así… por que el corazón me alerta que algo le pasa…basta ya fuu… deja de pensar en el-la chica es interrumpida en sus pensamientos

-FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!! Grito una pelirroja

-AHHHHHHHHHHH!! Hikaru no me grites!

- te llame varias veces pero no me hacías caso por eso te grite… fuu estas segura de que estas bien?- pregunto preocupada la pelirroja

-eh?...si…si estoy bien…solo que … estaba pensando en …

-en ferio?- pregunto tristemente la pelirroja

-si… lo extraño-confeso la rubia

- vah!... no vale la pena sufrir por un hombre- dijo umi al ver a las chicas tan tristes, mientras ella seguía guardando algunos objetos personales

- dime hikaru…- la rubia hace caso omiso al comentario de la peliazul-¿Cómo hiciste para olvidar a latis conell?

- no lo eh olvidado fuu…. Lo amo tanto como el primer día que lo vi…

- eso fue tan profundo como un charco- recrimino umi- vamos chicas… no pongámonos tristes por idiotas que no valen la pena!... ellos no merecen ni una de sus lagrimas o sus caritas tristes…-dijo la peliazul abrazando a sus amigas

- lo siento umi… pero es que aun me siento traicionada… -dijo hikaru abrazándose a si misma mientras reprimía sus lagrimas

-quizás si… nos cuentas como sucedieron las cosa te sientas mejor y te desahogues- dijo fuu mirando a su amiga

-mmmm..si van a hacer eso….- la peliazul se aparta en busca de una de las cajas que había llevado de su departamento- se que estaba por aquí…oh!...aquí están!...si van a hablar de eso… necesitaremos de esto- la chica de cabello azul saca tres copas y una botella de coñac- vamos a maldecir a los hombres como es debido- dijo guiñando el ojo

-bueno… cuéntanos hikaru- dijo fuu mientras la peliazul servia las tres copas

- todo comenzó….


End file.
